This invention relates to the packaging of stacked articles to form stacked article units. Particularly, this invention relates to methods of packaging stacked articles utilizing a multilevel carton packaging process wherein packaging cartons are provided having a divider member mounted therein.
The packaging of stacked articles, such as beverage and food containers and the like, has been found to be an economical and well accepted means to distribute products. These benefits extend to both the distributor and to the consumer. The primary limitation to the distribution of stacked articles, such as stacked beverage cans, has been the ability to form and package such stacked article groups in a fast and economical manner. The methods of this invention utilize multilevel packaging cartons having a divider sheet mounted therein to provide such stacked article groups.